Talk:Favored enemy/Archive 1
Other classes "This feat seem to only work when added during levelup. But it does work fine in other class slots then ranger so a monk with level 5 and Favored enemy gets +2 damage against his favored enemy." what does this mean? -- Directrealist 18:20, 2 July 2006‎ (PDT) * It's referring to custom content, so I think it means that the bonuses will only work when the feat is added to a character during levelup. If you add it using Leto or on an item or some such, it won't work. That's how I'd interpret it. -- Alec Usticke 09:30, 3 July 2006 (PDT) :*I have confirmed this phenomenon when testing it on many classes including monk, druid, barbarian, and HS. The feat looks at the level of the class that took it on level up to calculate the bonus. WhiZard 01:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Stacking Does this stack at all with the Harper Scout bonus damage? IE if one were to get the class combination of 1 Ranger/1 HS would they get +1 bonus damage or would it stack to +2? -- 132.42.128.28 January 2007 * It would be a +1 WhiZard 13:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Criticals Is the damage multiplied from critical hits? Harleyquin 01:50, 15 March 2007 (PDT) * Yes. --The Krit 06:26, 5 April 2007 (PDT) Special abilities Do Manticore Tail Spikes benefit from this? Bromium 08:48, 11 July 2007 (PDT) * No they do not. Again, the script for the spikes calculates damage on its own, regardless of other feats. GhostNWN 09:41, 11 July 2007 (PDT) :* Can you point me to that script? Bromium 11:17, 11 July 2007 (PDT) ::* Don't have the toolset with me right now, but do a search in all scripts for "mant" and it should be the only one. GhostNWN 22:15, 11 July 2007 (PDT) ::* In case you're still looking for it: x0_s1_MantSpike --The Krit 23:37, 8 August 2007 (PDT) FE from epic ranger bonus feats If I get FE from "Epic ranger bonus feats", will it increase bonuses +1 or it just add new race without bonus (like Harper FE does). -- 28 March 2009 * Favored Enemy bonus is a natural +1, with a further +1 for every 5 ranger levels. The timing or way you take favored enemy is meaningless. A 35ranger/5HS will get a +8 in favored enemy regardless of how many favored enemy feats it took. A bard 35/HS 5 would only get a +1, though. WhiZard 13:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :* I'm not sure how I missed this at the time but HS 5 does actually give a +2 bonus to favored enemy's selected while leveling up as a HS. Ranger/Harper Scout mixes should have caution because favored enemies gained on a HS level will give a bonus with respect to the HS level, while FE's gained on a ranger level will have the bonus count with respect to the ranger level. A 35ranger/5HS will have a +8 versus ranger FE and a +2 versus HS favored enemies (since the feat (for each racial type) cannot be gained multiple times the HS taking will prevent the ranger from taking the same racial type and vice versa). WhiZard 01:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Capped? Do the skill bonuses applied from favored enemy count towards the +50 skill bonus cap? 09:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) * No. --The Krit 18:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) PnP and critical hits In the notes section, it says "In the PnP version, any creature immune to critical hits is also immune to the damage bonus from this feat. However, NWN does not have this limitation." This is incorrect. In PnP, favored enemy does work on creatures immune to critical hits. Otherwise there would be no point to take "favored enemy: undead" or "favored enemy: plant" since they'd always be immune to it. I know it has very little bearing on NWN, but I wanted to point out that favored enemy is not a kind of critical hit for purposes of PnP either. -- March 29, 2010 * Is that something that changed between D&D 3.0 and D&D 3.5? It's just that this particular tidbit has been mentioned in the BioWare forums several times (predating the addition of the note to NWNWiki, I think) so I'm hesitant to accept that it has no basis in reality. --The Krit 21:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :* From the 3.0 SRD :: "Favored Enemy: At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of creature as a favored enemy. (A ranger can only select his own race as a favored enemy if he is evil.) Due to his extensive study of his foes and training in the proper techniques for combating them, the ranger gains a +1 bonus to Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Wilderness Lore checks when using these skills against this type of creature. Likewise, he gets the same bonus to weapon damage rolls against creatures of this type. A ranger also gets the damage bonus with ranged weapons, but only against targets within 30 feet (the ranger cannot strike with deadly accuracy beyond that range). The bonus doesn't apply to damage against creatures that are immune to critical hits." ::WhiZard 16:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Creature list I restored the link to category:creatures. The purpose of this link is so that readers can answer questions like "Whom do I get bonuses against if I pick beasts as a favored enemy?" The link to category:races does not answer this question as directly, nor does it provide a benefit beyond the earlier link to race (which also lists the available races). --The Krit 18:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Damage stacking Does the added damage from Favored Enemy stack with existing damage bonuses, ie a weapon +8 Enchantment bonus? Is the added physical damage typed? 01:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) * The damage stacks with everything. It is untyped, similar to bonus damage from enhancement bonuses, strength, sneak attacks, and weapon specialization. --The Krit 19:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) * Just a small correction, enhancemend bonus damage is not untyped, but the type of weapon damage thus any extra damage of the same type on that weapon won't stack with it, but damage increase effect will do. --ShaDoOoW 8 December 2010 :* That's not a correction; it's a contradiction. Saying that the damage is untyped means it takes on the damage type of the weapon. (It would be different if NWN allowed damage to actually exist with a type, but that is not the case.) Enhancement bonus is untyped. It also does not stack with damage bonuses of the weapon's damage type. However the latter characteristic is not useful in the current context because favored enemy damage does stack with any damage bonus (including those of the weapon's damage type). --The Krit 03:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC)